


Day in the life of Walidah

by Grimlockprime222



Series: Usurper of Realms [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Usurper of Realms AU, Vaginal Fingering, Walnatar, pharmercy hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Walidah faces one of her daily struggles...being hella short!





	Day in the life of Walidah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokorokirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/gifts).



_‘There she is,’_ Walidah thought as she stalked her prey. Hiding behind a pillar, she waited for the correct time to ponce, thinking ‘You're _going to be mine this time Annatar, not the other way around!’_

 

Annatar was talking with Fareeha about some final preparations before the battle, unaware of the small jackal runt. Fareeha, on the other hand, smelled the other jackal and smiled softly. Quickly wrapping up the conversation and saying, “I’m going to go find Angela and see if there are any final preparations they think need to be made.”

 

Annatar raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Sure you are, just don’t be too rough with her, we’ll need her for the fight.”

 

Fareeha blushed softly and waved her off before leaving. She’d never be that rough with the goddess anyway. Unless of course, Angela wanted her too. Annatar just chuckled and started walking the other way, right into Walidah’s trap.

 

Once Annatar had walked past Walidah jumped out and pushed her against the wall, making the elf yelp in surprise. She then pinned the wall and smirked. Her plan went perfectly!

 

Well except for one thing….

 

The thing Walidah always forgot…

 

Annatar was almost 2 feet taller than her…

 

Looking up at the amused elf, Walidah let out a slightly nervous chuckle. Saying, “I.. didn’t think this through very well…”

 

 

“Is that so?” Annatar asked with a smirk.

 

Walidah nodded slightly but kept Annatar _“pinned”_ to the wall.

 

“And what did you think you were going to do?” Annatar continued.

 

“I was… planning to pin you to the wall and kiss you senseless…” Walidah answered with a blush.

Annatar hummed in acknowledgment as she looked down at the tiny jackal. An idea forming in her head making the elf smirk.

 

Walidah gulped slightly at the devious look on the elf’s face. Before she could react Annatar leaned down and scooped her up, throwing her over her shoulder and walked off.

 

The jackal squirmed, trying to get out of the elf's hold, “PUT ME DOWN!”

 

“No” Annatar answered.

 

“Please?” The jackal asked

 

“Nope.”

 

Walidah sighed and gave up, going limp in the elf’s hold before asking, “Where are you taking me?”

 

“Somewhere to kiss you senseless” The elf answered

 

Walidah smiled, glad she was still going to get to kiss her beautiful elven girlfriend senseless. She was about to say as much but was cut off by a yelp as she felt a hand on her rear.

 

Annatar knew Walidah was about to reply but silenced her by reaching up and squeezing her cute little ass. “I said I was going to kiss you senseless, I never said where I was going to kiss you.”

 

“W-Where are you going to kiss me?” Walidah asked, slightly nervous.

 

Annatar answered by pressing a few fingers against Walidah’s crotch, making the jackal gasp and moan softly.

 

“Does my little puppy have any objections?” Annatar asks as she starts to rub the jackal’s clothed sex.

 

Walidah blushes and moans a bit more, before answering, “n-no…”

 

“No what?” Annatar questions, giving a light spank to the jackals rear.

 

Walidah yelped and blushed at the spank, answering, “No objections mommy.”

 

“Good girl,” Walidah coos as she continues to rub and squeeze the jackal’s rear.

 

Walidah whimpers and moans as Annatar absentmindedly plays with her ass.

 

The elf smirked as she felt how wet Walidah was through her pants. Pulling down the offending article, she quickly pushed 2 fingers into the jackal's sex. Walidah gasps and moans at the intrusion, bucking helplessly against the fingers inside her.  

 

“This will work,” Annatar says as she pulls out and plops the jackal down onto a large stone brick.

 

Walidah sits up just in time to see Annatar sucking her fingers clean. She was standing up straight, yet her head was level with the jackal’s sex, making said jackal whimper.

 

Annatar smirks as she grabs Walidah’s shorts and pulls them off completely. Putting a leg on either side of her head, Annatar leans in and kisses Walidah’s exposed clit, earning a small scream from the jackal.

 

 _‘Oh this is going to be fun’_ Annatar thought as she started eating the jackal out.

 

It didn’t take long for the jackal to collapse in or for the elf to get greedy and pull off the belt that covered Walidah’s breasts so play with the soft flesh.

 

 _‘Dam elf! Dam long tongue! d-dam this feels so good’_  Walidah thought as Annatar pulled the first orgasm from her.

 

‘ _I’m not done with you yet’_  Annatar though as she continues to eat the jackal out. Making her quickly approach her second of many orgasms to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the picture on my Tumblr below!  
> https://glp-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/170556344725/pictures-for-my-one-shot-day-in-the-life-of


End file.
